The First Time I Saw You
by frankenteenandsnix
Summary: Finn and Santana run into each ohter a few times.


**First Finntana Fanfic! Be Nice! **

**Disclaimer: I Do not own anything! **

Her first thought? What the hell was she doing here.

In this hellhole.

Her whiny ass roommate, Rachel, begged her, even got down on her fucking knees, to come with her to this stupid frat party. So of course, she said yes.

What? She likes to get her drink on. Sue her.

You see, Santana and Rachel were roommates in the dorms during their first year at NYU. Santana had walked into her dorm on move-in day and was surprised (to say the least) at how much things one girl could possibly bring with her to college. Rachel was so perky and cheery and plain right excited to see Santana that she practically squealed when she walked through the door.

(Not really Santana's cup of tea. Whatever, she's learned to put up with it.)

The girls got situated in the dorm really quickly actually and got to know each other a little. Santana learned that Rachel was also from a small town like herself (she's from shit town of Lima, Ohio thank you very much) and was in New York to pursue her dream of being on Broadway.

(Santana doesn't want to be a bitch, but that possibility? Highly unlikely. But she's not going to crush the girl's dreams. She's not that big of a bitch).

Over the years Santana comes to find that Rachel's voice is pretty fucking amazing and she might just have a shot at that whole Broadway thing. She's sure as hell better than anything Santana's heard in a long while. (Other than herself of course.)

The girls meet a few friends while they're going to school and hanging out at the different clubs that New York has to offer them.

They meet Kurt the first week of school and he's there to pursue a singing career too so he and Rachel hit it off really fast. He's snappy and feisty so Santana likes him already on instinct. They also meet Mike Chang who's in New York trying to become a dancer. Go figure. He's sweet and kind and the best friend to call when you're too drunk to drive and starving your ass off (Santana and Rachel learned that when they found themselves at a club downtown and had no idea how they got there...oops.)

They meet a few other people along the way and before they knew it, their first year at NYU was over and they were both heading home for the summer.

Santana goes with Rachel to Indiana for the first month of summer where she meets Rachel's dad's. They automatically love Santana (she kinda loves them too..) and welcome her into their home with open arms. Her and Rachel spend most of the summer in Rachel's backyard hanging by the pool. When it's time for the girl's to leave the Berry's hug both girls tightly and wishes them a safe trip to Lima.

Yeah. So the next two weeks are spent at Casa de Lopez in Lima, Ohio. Santana doesn't know what for, her parents aren't even home for the break. But Rachel wants to see where Santana grew up because she got to see where she did. You see, Santana's parents aren't like Rachel's. She barely saw her dad when she was growing up because he had to work so much and her mom spent a lot of her time at Lima's country club. She knows they love her and shit but, still.

She shows Rachel around town, where she went to high school and her favorite places in town. They spend a lot of time with Santana's friend Tina, who's also home for the summer, and do stuff together. But it gets boring fast because there's definitely not much to do in Lima freakng Ohio.

Before they know it, summer's over and the next school year comes quickly and Santana and Rachel decide that the dorms isn't really for them this year so they decide to find an apartment together. They find an amazing two-bedroom apartment only 2 blocks away from NYU and the girls think that it must be fate or something because Kurt's apartment, that he shares with a roommate, is only a five minute walk away. So yeah, god had definitely laid a hand on them.

Both Santana parent's and Rachel's dad's decide to buy the apartment for the girls and agree to pay all their bills because they don't want either of them to be worrying about paying for things like rent while trying to get through school. Both girls are very grateful for that.

Their second year of college passes quickly. Full of studying, exams, sex, parties, frustrations, dating, fighting and oh yeah, more sex. Now, Santana and Rachel have just started their third year at NYU and loving every minute of it.

But now, Santana finds herself at a lame party on a Saturday night and for what?

Nothing.

Well, not for nothing. She was planning on getting shitfaced drunk and take home one of these guys, after all. She hasn't had sex in a while and doing it herself can only satisfy her for so long. Even if she is scary good at it. But...yeah.

But this place is a dump. A pure dump. Sure there's free booze. But shit, she could've gotten free drinks anywhere.

Have you seen her? Yeah. She's fucking hot.

Whatever. She's also here to make sure Rachel doesn't get drunk and taken advantage of. Something that Santana learned happens after witnessing a pretty interesting scene at a New Year's Eve party the girls went to last year.

Anyway, that's a whole nother story.

So they get to the party and it's already at full mass. People are everywhere. Like legit everywhere. Either making out or dancing. That's pretty much all there is to do in this crap hut. Santana doesn't really mind the crowd.

What she does mind is being ogled at by all the guys in this fucking house.

And, she knows she hot, she does, but a girl likes to be treated like a lady every once in awhile, you know?

"It's really crowded in here." Rachel whispers to her as they make their way through the house.

"Yeah." Santana looks around the house, "Letʻs see if we can find the alcohol in this shithole."

After searching practically the entire fucking house, they finally-fucking-finally find the keg outside and there's some dude with a mohawk that's apparently 'standing guard' and charging $10 for a red cup. At least he's hot.

Santana drags Rachel over there and the guy looks them both up and down, checking them out. Typical.

"10 bucks ladies."

Santana rolls her eyes and leans over a bit so her cleavage is showing. (It's not like it already wasn't in the tight red dress she's wearing but, yeah.)

"Really?" batting her eyelashes at the guy, "We can't just have one drink?"

The mohawked boy shakes his head but keeps his eyes on Rachel, "No can do."

Before Santana has time to go off on his ass, a tall, lanky, brown-haired guy wearing a brown sweater and jeans comes up behind the mohawked guy and claps him on the shoulder.

"C'mon Puck," so that's his name (what kind of name is Puck?), "just give the girls a cup."

He then smiles at Santana and she notices the dimple that appears in his right cheek and also that this guy is kinda hot.

But shit, she just wants a fucking drink already.

The guy-Puck?, who's still staring at Rachel, shakes his head again. Asshole.

"No. They still gotta pay the man, which is me by the way." He says all smugly like we didn't just go over this.

The tall guy shakes his head then reaches into his pocket and pulls out his wallet and hands Puck(still a stupid name) a 20 dollar bill.

"I got it, then." Puck smirks then snatches the money from his hand, which Santana happens to notice are fucking huge (you know what they say about guys who have big hands..) and starts filling up two red cups. He then hands one to her which she took a little too eagerly, and one to Rachel.

The tall cute guy smiles again and Santana fights the urge to smile back.

Shit, he's hot.

Rachel, however, has no problem giving both guys a huge ass-practically as bright as the sun kind-grin.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Tall guys says.

Santana rolls her eyes and starts to move back toward the house when a hand on her forearm tugs her back. She whips around and stares at the cute guy. He has really nice eyes, she thinks to herself.

"I'm Finn, by the way."

"I didn't ask." Rachel shoots her a look and she shrugs.

What? She didn't.

The guy-Finn laughs and reaches up to scratch the back of his head. His sweater tightens around his body and Santana can see the outline of his muscles through it. Hot.

"Well, can I ask for your name?" Uh. No.

"Santana." she tells him then moves to walk away when she feels him tug her back.

Again, really?

Like seriously, what the hell is this guy's deal? He needs to get his hands off her before she goes all Lima Heights on his ass.

"It's nice to meet you, Santana."

Her name should not sound that hot coming out of his mouth.

Shit.

"Yeah. Thanks for the drink." And thats that.

Damn.

She's seriously having the worst day of her life.

Maybe that's a little dramatic. But still.

First of all, she was late getting up this morning for her Torts class (Why in the hell did she schedule this class in the morning? She has no fucking idea).

So the Santana Lopez wants to be a lawyer, big deal.

Actually, it's kind of a fucking huge deal. Her father's the best lawyer in all of Ohio and she kind of wants to make him fucking proud okay? But it's not just for him. She loves the idea of being a lawyer someday. Looking hot as fuck in a tight black suit kicking someone's ass in court and winning a case. That's her dream. So sue her for wanting to do well in school. Whatever.

After two hours of listening, half asleep, to her professor lecture the class about the liability for civil laws her professor decided to ask her to stay after class. Like she didn't have any other shit to do with her day.

She didn't.

But she sure as hell didn't want to stay there and get her ass grilled for a paper she wrote. But that's what happened guy's a complete ass. This was the first time she had been late to the class since the school year started and is one of the top students in the class. And this douchebag decides to rail her in the ass about a date that she used that was apparently 'not predictable enough to be used in the court of law' whatever the hell that means.

So yeah. This day just keeps getting better and better.

Santana decides very quickly to head to the gym and let off some steam, she figures that she could at least take out her frustrations on a punching bag rather than an actual person. Which, she would like to point out, she is very close to doing. She has the time anyway. Her Torts class was the only one she had today.

There's a fitness center on campus and it's only about a five minute walk from the hall where her class is held so she decides to just walk.

She's about to walk through the door when she runs into someone asshole who happens to be walking out the same time she's walking in and knocks her on her ass. Santana is two seconds away from ripping this guy's head off but before she gets a chance to she's finds herself being lifted off the floor.

"Sorry about that."

"Watch where you're going, jackass."

She dusts her pants and brushes her hair off her face and bends back down to pick up her things.

"Sorry.." the guys says again (like she didn't fucking hear him the first time, idiot.), then he bends down to help her.

"I got it." Santana snaps and picks up the rest of her things. The guy gets back up and just like stands there, like seriously, what the fuck is he waiting for?"

"Santana?"

Her head snaps up and her eyes narrow on instinct.

"Do I know you?"

This guy (who apparently knows her? Woah.) just laughs at her. Yeah, that shit? She doesn't like it.

"I met you at the Beta party last weekend." he tells her. Yep, still not ringing any bells. "I paid for you and your friend's drink."

Oh. That guy. The really cute guy.

Santana snaps her fingers and says,"Yeah. Flynn right?"

Another laugh, "Finn." he corrects her through a slight chuckle. If the reason he was laughing wasn't because of her she would even admit that his laugh is kind of cute. But yeah, he's laughing at her, so, no.

Whatever. She was close.

"Right, Finn. Sorry." she laughs. What? She couldnʻt help it. His laugh was contagious. She kinda doesnʻt wanna be here right now, but she doesnʻt really have anything else to do.

Except sleep, you know. But who really has time for that these days?

Definitely not Santana, thatʻs for sure.

It helps that heʻs nice to look at. It helps a lot actually.

"It's okay." Finn says. His face has a little blush rising to his cheeks and smiles at her. His dimples should not turn her on as much as they do. "Hey, do you wanna go grab a bite to eat or something?"

Santana sighs before saying, "Sorry, I can't." his shoulders slump a little, "It's just that I had a really bad morning and I really need to take my anger out on something that won't cry when I hit it."

Finn laughs, a sad little cackle, "It's okay." he says . He has like, feelings and shit. "Some other time maybe."

"Yeah."

He gives her a small wave as he walks off, his head hanging a little lower than it should be, and she smirks back at him.

The whole time she's beating the crap out of a punching bag she can't help but feel a little bad for not sucking it up and going with him.

The next she sees him she's at a bar with Kurt and Mike because Rachel had to stay home and study for a Music History test that she has coming up. Whatever, she likes hanging with her boys anyway. The four of them found the bar during their first year of school and immediately deemed it their favorite bar when the bartender bought them a round of patron and asked for Santana's number. (Yeah, she slept with him. Just in case you were wondering.)

So anyway, she spots Finn as soon as he walks in and catches his eye. He doesn't even crack a smile. Not even the goofy one that makes his dimples come out. In fact, he doesn't even acknowledge that she's there. He obviously saw her. Like seriously, who wouldnʻt notice her? But he just walks straight to the bar and sits his ass down on one of the stools.

Now she's pissed. Even if she doesn't know why exactly.

Itʻs okay. Sheʻs a girl. Girls are allowed to feel things without reasons. (At least, thatʻs what her mother taught her, so who knows, that ladyʻs crazy.)

Kurt and Mike notice her change in demeanor rather quickly and try to figure out what the hell just set her off.

Theyʻve both, personally, seen what happens when Santana heats up. Not exactly a nice time. For anyone.

"Hey."

Kurt snaps his fingers in her line of sight to get her attention and she turns and glares at him.

"What wrong, San?" Mike asks her and pops a peanut in his mouth.

"Nothing." Santana says. But she continues to watch Finn talk and laugh with the bartender behind the bar.

Mike may believe her but Kurt sure as hell doesn't and he proves that when he looks at her with a slight smirk on his face.

"Liar. What is it?"

"Nothing. I swear." she says again. Of course, Kurt does not believe her one bit.

Twenty more minutes go by of Santana trying to catch Finn's attention but he's not even glancing in her direction and it's making her even more pissed than she already is. He's ignoring her. She got that. But he doesn't have a right to be mad at her. So, yeah.

Like, seriously, what the fuck?

Kurt and Mike watch-with high interest-as Santana drains what's left of her beer and says, "I'll be right back." before sliding off her bar stool and heading toward the bar.

She walks over to where he's sitting and slides into the seat next to him. Finn doesn't even make a move to acknowledge that she's there as she orders another round.

They sit in silence for about two minutes before Santana huffs and says, "What the fuck is your problem?"

Finn lets out a sarcastic chuckle before he gulps down the rest of his beer and stands from his seat.

"I'm not the one with the problem." he snaps. He stands up from his seat and tosses a few bills on the countertop to cover his tab. Then he like, starts walking away. From her.

No one walks away from Santana Lopez.  
She watches(quite amazed, actually) as he starts getting closer to the door. Is he serious right now?

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" she calls to him. Because really? What the fuck did he mean by that.

Finn stops in his tracks and turns to face her with an incredulous look on his face. He walks back over to her and stands right between her knees that are slightly parted. If she could so say herself, he's possibly even more hot like this. Aggressive.

She likes it.

"You're the one who shot me down, Santana. Not the other way around."

"Oh for fuck's sake! I was having a bad morning." Santana practically screams and turns away from him and crosses her arms over chest, "If I knew you were going to act like a freaking girl about this, I wouldn't have came all the way over here."

Seriously, though. She could've saved all this time and effort and put it into something else.

Then, Finn has the balls to lean down and tilt her chin so she's looking at him.

Asshole. Who the hell does he think he is?

"So why did you come all the way over here, Santana?"

His voice is so hot and husky when he says it that Santana has to fight hard to stop a moan from coming out of her mouth. Shit. She's in trouble.

Instead of answering, Santana slides her hands up his chest, over his shoulders, and drags them closer until they're locked behind his neck. She tugs him closer a little until he's leaning over her before she crushes her lips to his.

She hears Kurt gasp dramatically behind them but she doesn't care because Finn's hands are on her waist his hands feel amazing on her body. His lips are surprisingly soft and sweet as she lightly nips at his lower lip with her teeth before sliding her tongue over it and smiles when he parts his lips for her. Their tongues battle for dominance and Santana is slightly surprised because Finn seems to be the one in control.

Huh. Who knew he could be, like, forceful and shit?

(She's mature enough to admit that she likes when a man is in control. Who doesn't?)

She likes the way her fingers tingle as they run through the soft hairs at the back of his neck while his tongue makes the rest of her body feel like it's on fire. Suddenly remembering that they're in a very public, very open place right now, Finn pulls away slightly and leans his forehead against hers.

"My apartment's only ten minutes away from here." he whispers as he strokes her cheek lightly.

Santana smiles as she tries to catch her breath. "I didn't ask."

Finn groans as Santana laughs a little breathlessly at the familiar words that just left her mouth.

"Don't fucking tease me, Santana." This guy just keeps surprising her.

"Why not?" she asks. Sheʻs hoping for another surprise from him. What? Sheʻs allowed to hope isnʻt she?

Finn moves his lips over her right cheek and drags it across her face until he's lightly nibbling on her earlobe.

"Because I can tease you, too." he whispers. Definitely the surprise she was hoping for. Sheʻs wet already thinking about how exactly he can tease her.

"Oh yeah?" she asks quietly.

"Yeah."

Santana pulls away from him and slips off the stool without a word to him, she walks back over to Kurt and Mike,who are staring with open jaws and wide eyes, and winks at them before heading toward the door. She turns around and raises a perfectly waxed eyebrow at him.

"You coming?"

His apartment door isn't even closed before Finn has Santana pressed against the nearest wall with her legs around his waist. His mouth attacks hers as her hands move to his hair and tug slightly. Finn groans against her mouth and grinds his hips into hers while his hands explore her body, moving under her top from her waist up until he's cupping her breasts through her lace bra.

"Damn, Finn." she moans and grinds her center against his and throws her head back against the wall. Finn's lips land somewhere on her neck and he starts to make a trail toward the cleavage that her low-cut shirt allows. He pulls his lips away from hers and tugs her shirt up until she gets the hint and raises her arms for him to pull it all the way off.

Finn's eyes rake over her body greedily and he gets this big ass grin on his face that Santana thinks is totally fucking adorable.

He buries his face against her neck and murmurs, "You're so fucking beautiful." and Santana doesn't even know what to say to that. She's been called all kinds of things; hot, sexy, fuckable, but never beautiful.

She likes it.

Deciding that she needs him inside her, like, yesterday, reaches down and grabs his shirt with both hands and pulls it over his head and tosses it to the side. Her hands immediately move to his abs, that aren't completely visible, but still defined enough to be hot as fuck. She trails kisses from his chest, up his neck, across the slight stubble that's on his cheek until she reaches his lips and immediately slips her tongue into his mouth.

One of Finn's hands move from cupping her breast to the button of her jeans. He flips the button open with one hand and pulls down the zipper (which is pretty fucking impressive if you ask her) then slips his fingers into her lace panties.

"Fuck, you're so wet for me." he tells her and yeah, she knew that already, but she nods anyway. His fingers tease lightly over her center before he plunges two fingers deep inside her.

Santana moans and begins to grind herself against his hand. She puts both hands on his face and crushes her lips to his, his mouth swallowing all the moans she's letting out. Finn's fingers begin to move a little faster, curling up inside her, hitting her g-spot every other thrust while Santana's trying her best not to push them both off the wall and straddle his hips.

"Fuck, Finn." Finn's thumb begins to gently circle her clit while his fingers continue to thrust into her. She feels herself begin to clamp down on his fingers and he knows she's close.

"Come for me, Santana." he whispers against her mouth. "Just let go." His fingers begin to thrust harder and deeper into her and Santana can only moan out his name.

She finally lets go when he finds that sensitive spot behind her ear again and begins to suck there lightly. He continues to stroke her through her orgasm, her spasms washing through him. When she finally comes down from her high, she sighs and kisses his lips lightly.

"Bedroom. Now." she commands. Finn smiles brightly at her before pulling his hand from her core and moving both to her ass and pushes them off the wall and carries her down the hall to his bedroom.

He lays her down on the bed gently and stands back up to slip his jeans off. Santana watches with dark eyes as he pushes his jeans and boxers off his legs and kicks them to the side.

Whoever said that size didn't matter is obviously a fucking idiot. Seriously.

Size does matter. Especially Finn's size.

She licks her lips then sits up and looks up at him with lust in her eyes as she begins to stroke his cock with her hand. Finn throws his head back and groans, almost as if he's in pain, as her thumb swipes over the tip.

"You okay, baby?" she asks sweetly. Finn nods as Santana licks her way from the base of his shaft to the tip.

Santana smirks before wrapping her lips around his cock and begins to suck. Her hand continues to move up and down his shaft as she sucks his cock harder into her mouth.

Finn moans and twirls his fingers in her hair, pulling slightly to get her to take more of him. Santana gets the hint and takes more of him into her mouth. A loud moan escapes Finnʻs mouth when he feels his cock hit the back of her throat.

"Fuck, Santana." he groans. He looks down at her and the sight of her head bobbing up and down on his cock is enough to make him want to come right then and there. "Take it, baby."

Santana hums against his cock and the vibration goes shoots straight through Finn and up his spine.

Sheʻs not gonna lie. She likes giving guys head. She likes having the power to make a man practically crumble to their knees in front of her.

Santana continues to to suck him off, bobbing her head up and down on his cock while Finnʻs fingers tangle further into her hair. The muscles in his stomach begin to tighten and he pulls Santanaʻs mouth off his cock.

"Tana, Iʻm gonna come."

She usually hates nicknames but it sounds slightly more bearable coming from Finn's mouth.

She feels his cock twitch in her mouth and quickly pulls away from him. He groans and throws his head back.

"What the fuck?"

Santana whispers "Shh." as she pushes herself up onto her knees and climbs over his body, positioning herself right over his cock.

Finn moves his hands to her hips, slowly helping her settle down onto his, fucking painful, cock. Both of them moan as she sinks down onto him.

"Wait. Condom." he tells her with a pained look on his face.

Santana huffs and lets herself fill with his length. "Don't worry about it. I'm on the pll. Oh shit."

Finn nods and watches as Santana breathes deep, adjusting to his cock in her.

"You okay?" he asks. He then reaches up and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

Santana nods and braces herself on his chest as she starts to rock her hips slightly. Finn's hands on her hips begin to tighten as he begins to push up into her. Santana throws her head back and moans when Finn's cock begins to brush against her g-spot.

"Fuck, right there."

Finn smirks up at her (who the hell knew a smirk could be so hot?) and begins to thrust faster and deeper into her. Santana continues to moan as she swirls her hips in a figure eight and grinds against his cock. The more Finn hits her spot, the more she feels like she's going to come. Taking matters into her own hands (literally) she moves one of her hands from Finn's chest and moves it between their bodies until she feels her clit.

Finn watches as she begins to rub fast circles around the bundle of nerves.

Isn't it his job to get her off?

Yeah, he decides. It is.

He pushes her hand away from her core and growls, "Stop that." before he replaces his hand with hers and begins to lightly pinch her clit.

"Oh. Fuck, Finn." Santana moans.

Finn begins to feel the familiar tightening in his stomach and his thrusts begin to become fast and shallow. He doesn't really want to come before her so his hand moves faster on her clit, pushing down on the nerves every other thrust.

"Come Santana," he tells her, "You know you want to."

Santana moans loudly and throws her head back as her muscles tighten around him and she tumbles over the edge with a loud cry of his name.

The feeling of her coming around him urged Finn's orgasm and he came with a low growl, her name on his lips.

Both of them were still as they tried to catch their breaths before Santana lifted herself off of him, placed a light kiss to his lips and plopped down beside him.

"Wow." Finn breathes out.

Santana smirked and curled her body into his then says, "Don't sound so surprised."

Finn frowns before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him.

"That was...incredible." he tells her.

Santana nods and places a kiss to his chest.

"I know. Just say thank you."

"Thank you, Santana."


End file.
